


Such A Fine Line

by itsvirgil



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Boy Howdy That's A Lot Of Emotions, But Yeah It's Graphic, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Gay Panic, Hyde Is Out Of Character, I Will Protect These Children WITH MY LIFE, Jekyll Is Depressed, M/M, More angst, Self-cest, Suicidal Tendencies, There Is Some Dub-Con Here, Two Gay Boys And A Jealous Hyde, but it's not explicit, even more angst, not enough proofreading we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsvirgil/pseuds/itsvirgil
Summary: Henry's been acting very oddly lately. Edward doesn't know why, but, bloody hell, he was going to make an attempt to find out.





	1. A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It’s The Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522127) by [kusege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege). 

> YES YES YES VERY MUCH ANGST CAUSE THATS ALL IM GOOD AT.
> 
> This is actually based off of some personal events so it's gonna be extra graphic. If you don't like reading about this kind of thing, the angst is only going to go deeper. Don't read this if suicide/cutting is a trigger for you.

Hyde floated within the walls alongside Jekyll as he made his daily commute through the Society. Nothing very interesting happened that day; the invisible rats made a total mess of Griffin’s lab, Bryson had gotten lost on another one of his so-called “journeys through the cosmos,” and Luckett had blown up just about half of the chemistry lab. ...Yeah, nothing very interesting.

Not that he cared, mind you. Hyde was more than ready to have his night; to get a couple of good shags, have a couple of good beers, start a couple of good fights. Hell, tonight was the final night of the Blackfog Bazaar, the event he’d been waiting for for months; possibly years. But Hyde wasn’t focused on that. Not tonight.

Tonight, Hyde was more concerned about one Dr. Henry Jekyll.

Now, Hyde never really put too much thought about Jekyll’s mental state unless it was for his own desires, but something was a little too concerning about tonight. Jekyll hadn’t even _tried_ to impress his patrons in a meeting today, he merely shrugged at the sight of the half-blown chemistry lab, and even a bloody Rachel swooning over Jasper wasn’t sparking a reaction.

Something was wrong with Jekyll. Hyde couldn't make heads or tails of it, but, bloody hell, he was going to try.

“Are you done monologuing?” Jekyll’s monotonous voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Hyde giggled. “Sorry, sorry. I keep forgetting you hear all that. Anyway, I wanna get out for a good shag. Can I have my turn now?”

“Yes, yes. Of course.” Jekyll mumbled a little too absent-mindedly. Hyde blinked at his counterpart’s lack of negative response, but thought very little of it. He was probably just tired from his day, the poor thing. Why not give him a little joke of it to brighten his mood?

“Say, I’ve been thinking of getting Jasper and Rachel on a blind date. They’ve been making such huge love eyes at each other, the wankers probably already thinking of shagging. What do you think?”

“Sounds nice.” Jekyll muttered. Interesting... Hyde wasn’t even sure Jekyll knew what he’d said.

“...Last night, I lost your pocket watch in the gutter.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And I crushed one of wolf boy's pets under my foot.”

“Lovely.”

“And I burned down half of London street again.”

“Wonderful.”

Okay, something was definitely off. Hyde had never seen Jekyll so... Come to think of it, Hyde wasn’t sure what he was seeing. He rematerialized in a nearby window just in front of Jekyll, frowning. “Okay, Jekyll, this has gone on long enough. What’s up with- hey! Where do you think you’re going?!” Hyde shouted. “You can’t just ignore me!”

Jekyll had kept on walking down the corridor. Seriously? Had Jekyll just ignored him _again?_ And that wasn't all. He hadn't even bothered to bring his head up when he bumped into one very concerned Lanyon. “Oh! Hello, Henry, I was just going to ask about- you...?” Lanyon greeted Jekyll, but was stopped as Jekyll didn’t even seem to notice him there. Not even a “pardon me” fell from Jekyll’s lips.

Jekyll had never once in his life ignored Robert Lanyon. What the hell was going on with him?

Hyde blinked and realized that his counterpart had stepped into his study. Hyde barely managed to slip into the nearby mirror before Jekyll shut his door a little too hard and locked the door a little too quickly. Locking his door? That was new. “Jekyll, what’s going on with you?” Hyde asked through the mirror. 

Jekyll didn’t respond. Of course, Hyde didn’t expect him to.

Instead, Hyde’s better half made towards his desk. Jekyll reached into the lowest desk drawer and pulled out something Hyde couldn’t see. Something shone in his eyes for a few moments, and Hyde had to shut his eyes from the near-blinding light. When he recovered, Jekyll was rolling up his sleeve. On the cluttered desk was a pocket knife that was just a little too big, and a little too sharp, and held a little too much... wait, was that blood?

That couldn’t be good. “Henry, what in blazes is that for?” Hyde asked, still within the mirror. Jekyll was still rolling up his sleeve. He pulled out a rag and washed the extra blood off of it, then started a little too thoroughly washing his forearm and wrist, Hyde’s concerned eyes watching all the while.

Then it hit him. “Henry, you better not be doing what I think you’re doing.”

Jekyll hummed a little too dismissively, turning the blade over in his hands. Oh, dear Lord, Hyde thought, was he actually going to-?

“Henry, think of the scandal this will cause if someone catches you! You’ll- You’ll lose patrons!” Hyde pleaded.

Jekyll simply shrugged his shoulders. “Half of them were going to leave us anyway.”

“It’ll scar! What if someone sees?!” Hyde argued, grasping at straws.

“They’re not seeing it happen.” Jekyll ran his finger along the blade, its sharp point drawing blood.

“Just- Why are you doing this?! What are you hoping to get out of this?!” Hyde exclaimed, exasperated and scared.

Jekyll finally looked at him for the first time all day. Hyde had never seen such resigned despair in his counterpart’s eyes. It was almost a little too much for him to bear.

“Something. Anything.”

Hyde couldn’t speak. Jekyll brought the knife to his wrist and slit through. A little too much blood trickled from the wound. Hyde, thank the fucking Lord, found his voice again.

“Henry, don’t- Don’t do this!” Hyde pleaded. He had to stop this. He couldn’t let Henry do this to himself.

Jekyll brought his knife down again.

“Henry, you’ve got to stop this, please!” Hyde tried to manifest something to hold him back, but his concentration was divided. It wasn’t working. Jekyll had cut his forearm two more times.

Henry couldn’t do this- Hyde couldn’t _let_ him do this. He had to- to-

“HENRY, STOP!” Hyde flung himself out of the mirror and onto Jekyll’s torso. He firmly grasped his better half’s forearms and separated them to the point where he was absolutely positive Jekyll couldn’t reach his forearm. It wasn’t easy. God knows why, but Jekyll kept struggling.

Hyde managed to look Jekyll in his eyes without his mind going completely blank. He looked so lost, distraught. It was like looking into a dead man’s eyes; the light of life drained from them, any remaining trace of happiness gone from its source.

“Hyde, please... please let me go.” Jekyll whispered, sickening desperation dripping from his voice. Hyde would’ve cringed if he wasn’t a little too focused on holding Henry down.

“Like hell I will! What has gotten into you, you bloody moron?! This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done!” Hyde shouted.

“Hyde, please, I-”

“What in the bloody hell got you thinking that _this_ was a good idea! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!”

“I-”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET GO OF ME!” Jekyll screamed in despair. Hyde barely had time to react before Jekyll threw him to the side of the tightly organized room, just a little too hard. If Hyde had been corporeal, he definitely would’ve broken something by now. But that was definitely not the most prominent thing on his mind. Hyde gathered himself to his knees and stared at Jekyll in disbelief. That... had never happened before.

“Just, let me do this, Hyde... I-I need this...” Jekyll turned away, tears glimmering in the light of the setting sun. His hair was a mess, his forearm bearing the marks of a man who’d lost a little too much control of his emotions, his life.

“I don’t understand, Henry.” Hyde floated over to Jekyll’s desk and sat down behind him. “You never answered me. Why are you doing this?” Hyde asked, with a little bit more concern than he would usually put into his voice. Hyde even had to pinch himself to make sure that this wasn’t some horrible dream.

“I-I just... There’s so much going on, and I can’t- I don’t know how to handle it all...” Jekyll muttered, and sighed. Hyde’s heart sank at the sound, filled with a little too much loss of hope and a little too much despair. “I’ve tried everything, Hyde, _everything_ I could to relieve myself of this pain, but... well, you know what it led to.” Jekyll ran his fingers over the fresh wounds, flinching slightly at the deepest cut. “I’m sorry I scared you. I’ll take the potion in just a minute, once I’ve bandaged this up, and you can have your time tonight.”

Hyde gathered the courage to crouch in front of Jekyll, who’d thrown himself to the floor after the little incident. Hyde touched his other half’s face. It was a little too tear-stained, a little too bruised. His hands settled onto Jekyll’s shoulders. “Don’t you dare apologize for how you feel, Henry Jekyll.” Hyde’s voice shook with emotion. “Just please, _please_ never do this again. You shouldn’t have to carry this burden alone. I’m here, and so are Rachel, Jasper, and, hell, all of the lodgers. You’ve got so many people here to help you; you don’t need to close yourself off like this.” Hyde took Jekyll’s hands in his. Jekyll’s eyes brimmed with tears as he shook his head determinedly.

“I-I don’t deserve this, Edward... I don’t deserve you, the lodgers, this Society,” Jekyll exhaled, his eyes darkening. “Maybe it’s better that I just... stopped existing.” Hyde’s eyes widened in horror and anger.

“Listen here, Jekyll. If you _dare_ say those words again, I will kill you, bring you back from the dead, and slap you in the face. You are absolutely worthy of us. You are absolutely worthy of love. You are much more valuable than you believe,” Hyde looked Jekyll directly in the eyes, hopefully to add a little more emphasis to his words. “You matter, Henry.”

The room was silent for a while. Hyde couldn’t tell what Jekyll was thinking. There was a little too much of something in his eyes that Hyde could not read. Was that... admiration, or-?

Wait, wait, hold everything, Jekyll was smiling. Like, actually, _genuinely_ smiling. Bloody hell, was that smile a sight for sore eyes.

Jekyll wiped the tears from his eyes, the crimson color sparkling as the sun sank below the horizon. “Thank you, Edward. That was... something I really needed to hear.”

Hyde just flashed his usual toothy grin. “No problem, Henry.” Making up his mind, Hyde suddenly stood. Jekyll was obviously startled by this, but Hyde wasn't used to having such mushy moments. Both of them were already blushing enough already. "You know, maybe I should take your advice and 'not exist' for a while. I'll be in your subconscious. You know where to find me." 

Just before he faded away, Hyde could've sworn he heard Jekyll say something to him, but he couldn't tell what.


	2. Nothing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's got his attention divided between his potential love for Hyde, and Robert's newfound lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you realize you have a wrong tag but it looks funny enough that you don't want to remove it--
> 
> ALSO THERE IS SOME DUB-CON INVOLVING LANYON AND JEKYLL YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Jekyll couldn't remember the last time he had felt this content with his life. After Hyde's encouraging words, he'd learned to appreciate life just a little bit more and had even opened up to Robert about his feelings, which of course he was happy to help with. In fact, the Society had been gaining more supporters all the while. Ever since Jekyll had noticeably lightened up and stopped putting on a fake smile, his patrons seemed to be more interested in the lodgers’ work. There was something to a winning smile after all. Donations had doubled in a week.

It was something of a miracle. Not that Jekyll believed in miracles, but this certainly came close.

These thoughts fluttered like shining butterflies through his mind as he sat at tea with the Board of Governors that presided over a nearby hospital. Sir Danvers Carew was usually the one with the fuller enthusiasm of the Society's projects, but with Jekyll's newfound confidence, nearly the entire board had given their full support to the rogue scientists. Lady Beaconsfield had even complimented the Society on its style (which she certainly lacked) while the Bishop commended Jasper's work on "the strange and bizarre creatures God had provided the world." Of course, Simon Stride didn't seem to approve, but Jekyll had given up on trying to convince the jealous man.

His thoughts once again flew back to his moment with Hyde. Considering how they'd been at odds for quite some time, it was a wonder how deeply his other half cared for him. The same mental downfall Jekyll had experienced several days ago was of a similar proportion to the ones Hyde would be enraged by. Funny enough, in his attempt to make light of the situation, Jekyll had asked Hyde why he decided to comfort Jekyll when he'd certainly been worse off. He had only responded with something along the lines of: "Because you're a stubborn idiot and someone had to get you out of your own head."

Jekyll smiled to himself. His interaction with Hyde really had lifted his spirits.

Still, though, there was one thing about that day that seemed to stand out in his mind. The words he had said to his counterpart after that life-changing exchange. Those three words that could seal your heart's fate in stone. The words had slipped out so naturally that it was quite alarming. Did Hyde know? Did he know himself? Did he really know what was going on in his heart and mind?

Was... Was Jekyll in love with Edward?

Gods of science and alchemy, that couldn't be right. Hyde was a figment of Jekyll’s own personality. He wasn’t really a separate being, after all. If anything, it was almost like he was in love with himself- and a man, for Gods' sakes! It was impossible for two men to love each other, it was perverse, it was, in society’s eyes, wrong!

_But does that matter?_ The little voice in Jekyll’s head asked as he rode back to the Society. Jekyll looked out the tinted window. Outside, it was a sunny autumn day, the leaves turned an orange bronze as the soft breezes carried them down the street. As he passed Hyde Park, he could see a little boy in a newspaper cap and a girl with twin braids skipping down the dirt path together. Nearby, an old married couple sat on one of the old wooden benches, feeding birds. Even the street musicians were filled with the warmth of love as they played songs of romance to all those willing to listen, Jekyll included. It seemed everywhere he went, the joys and temptations of love were beckoning him at every turn.

And, oh, how he longed for such wonders of love. How he longed for the warmth of an embrace upon his return to his home, for the excitement of the adventure that came with such feelings, for the fire that would stir in his heart when-

"Doctor Jekyll, sir, we have arrived at the Society," The driver called from the front of the carriage. Jekyll blinked and looked at his reflection in the glass window. He hadn't realized how flushed he looked at the moment. He shook his head absentmindedly. Now was not the time for such thoughts. Jekyll donned his hat and stepped out of the carriage into the soft light of the sun. Dried leaves passed by his feet as he walked up the steps to his Society, only to be whisked into the streets beyond.

A loud _creak_ sounded from the double doors as he strode into the hustle and bustle of the building's lodgers. Miss Ito was carefully balancing a few glass bottles filled with iridescent liquids as Jasper chased down Boyle and Pascal through the main room, with very little luck. It was a wonder how they'd managed to not bump into each other in the process. There was so much commotion that Jekyll would've thought there was to be an evacuation if he hadn't worked here.

"Doctor Jay, what took you so long?" A familiar, annoyed voice sounded from behind him, along with the heavenly scent of fresh baked cookies. Jekyll smirked, replying politely, "Good afternoon to you too, Rachel." He turned around to see a big tray of said cookies, and a surprisingly clean Rachel Pidgley.

"Mister Lanyon was pretty damn worried when you didn't come back exactly when you said you would, you know," Rachel said, taking his hat for good measure. "He said he wanted to see you right when you got home. It sounded pretty urgent. Couldn't figure out why, though, there hasn't been a single incident today." Jekyll frowned slightly. Apart from the business of the Society, what could have possibly gone wrong whilst he was away?

"Thank you, Rachel. I'll go straight up then. Best get about your routine; I know who those cookies are for," Jekyll added with a smirk. His smile only grew wider when Rachel blushed furiously, shrieking slightly as she ran off in the other direction. Jekyll looked on as she flew up the stairs, then frowned again. What did Robert need him for?

Jekyll's curiosity only grew further as he made his way up the marble stairs to his office, where Robert was already waiting for him, nearly buried under a massive stack of papers. His head perked up at the sound of the opening door. "Oh, hello, Henry, you're finally back!" Robert greeted Jekyll cheerfully, pushing aside the papers cluttered over his desk. He grabbed a nearby bottle of port and poured an empty glass, holding it out to Jekyll. "Care for a drink?" Robert asked with a smirk.

"Er, thank you, Robert, but, Miss Pidgley told me that you had urgent matters to discuss with me-" Jekyll was cut off as the glass was shoved into his hands.

"And Miss Pidgley was quite right, my dear Henry. But first, some wine!" Robert interrupted. He clinked his glass to Jekyll's and downed the whole thing. Jekyll curiously took a sip as well, only to discover that it was - Château Lafite 1787?! That was quite expensive, considering the Society's low budget! "Robert, you know we can't always afford such expensive wine? Whatever is the occasion?" Henry inquired, not struggling against the shock that quickly spread to his face. He heard a click as Robert shut the door behind him, blocking out the extra noise going on within the main hall. "You see, my dear Henry, I think we should be spending a lot more time together, you and I." Robert said in a sultry voice that made Jekyll shiver.Jekyll winced. He didn't like where this was going.

"So, seeing as we've known each other for years, I think we should be getting a little more... _familiar_." Robert spoke lowly, hunger evident in his eyes. Jekyll blinked. Of course, he knew he'd had feelings for Robert for quite a while, but not in this sense-

Henry's thoughts were immediately stopped, gasping as Robert pulled their bodies closer together than he would have liked. This wasn't something he wanted, Jekyll thought desperately as Robert dragged his fingers down the small of his back. His mind clouded in panic, he suddenly felt another presence, but could not discern who it was as Robert's lips crashed into his. Jekyll whimpered as Robert's tongue pushed into Jekyll's mouth, exploring and claiming his mouth. They both pulled away, panting for breath after such a kiss. Jekyll's first thought was to end this exchange as quickly as possible.

"R-Robert, please, stop...!" Jekyll whined, voice audibly dripping with desperation. Robert pulled back, worry and concern transforming into horror within his features.

"Oh, god, Henry, I'm so sorry, I pushed you too far, I-I shouldn't have done this..." Robert stuttered, half to himself. Jekyll could only back himself up into his chair, still quite shaken from the events that had just occurred. "E-Excuse me." Robert suddenly opened the door, leaving it open as he nearly sprinted out of the office.

"No, wait, Robert, come back! I..." Jekyll faltered as the footsteps faded down the hallway, hugging himself tighter against his desk. What had driven Robert to such actions? It was most certainly unlike his friend, and though he had feelings for him, it wasn't the most ideal setting for two men in the current age.

Jekyll's thoughts flew back to his ride during the carriage, and all the people he'd seen in love. He remembered how the yearning for love tugged at his heartstrings. The longing for warmth, an embrace, adventure...

He had just experienced all of those at once, and he was starting to regret ever wanting it in the first place.

"Jekyll?" A voice asked from behind him. Jekyll turned around, expecting one of the lodgers to be standing in the doorway. Finding it empty, his eyes darted suspiciously around the room, until they landed the figure in the mirror.

"Edward?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear GOD that was a nightmare to write.
> 
> Okay so I've never really written anything sexual or really romantic as I have not had much experience with either topic. This was my first attempt at dub-con/non-con AND sexual environments EVER so it probably reads as pretty awkward. If you've got suggestions on how to write this PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I AM DYING OVER HERE-


	3. Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understandably, Hyde was more than a bit pissed off with Lanyon after what he did to Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I live? Yes. Am I really mad at myself for not updating? You bet I am. Am I going to try to not get swamped with quarantine work while working on several pieces at a time? Yep.

Hyde could already tell that something was off while he was in Jekyll's head. He wasn't too far down the gloomy staircase of their shared subconscious when he could feel his counterpart begin to panic. The feeling bubbled up from the steps Hyde was standing on, almost sizzling around his dusty shoes. He had just noticed it when the substance had begun to pool around his ankles, like water rising in a wash basin. Hyde understood what this was; it was their shared anxiety, cold and murky, as if one is stuck in an endless loop of panic as it rose, leaving no way to escape.

That, however common it seemed to be for his counterpart, wasn't good in the slightest.

If this were a normal time in their lives, Hyde would take his time until Jekyll had calmed himself down to talk to him and understand what was going wrong. The good doctor usually wasn't good for talking until he'd done so. And after all the gross emotions were let out, Hyde could finally start convincing him again to let him out, which led Jekyll back to his typical banter about the topic and it would be just like every other day again.

But this wasn't exactly what Hyde would call a "normal time." After Jekyll's little incident (that Hyde really didn't care to think about), the usually mischievous mop of blond hair didn't exactly trust his counterpart to not do something stupid while he was out of sight. He cared for the good doctor enough to be worried about him consistently, even as he was simply riding through town.

Wait, how long had it been since Jekyll had gotten in the carriage again? A little over twenty minutes?

"Shit," Hyde muttered aloud, his thoughts racing at a mile a minute.

Was someone messing with Jekyll right now? That would probably explain the panic. Hyde had memorized the doctor's typical routines well enough to know how much time it takes to get everywhere, or rather, how much time he gets to mess with Jekyll. It was usually about ten minutes getting to and from the police station, and twenty to get from the nearest hospital. And Hyde knew for damn sure that the latter was where his counterpart had gone.

So the only place he could possibly be was at the Society, right? Did any of the Lodgers actually have the balls to mess with Jekyll at all? Who was he going to have to push through to this time? Rachel wouldn't do that to Jekyll, she held too much respect for the man. Jasper was already preoccupied with his insecurities about his status as an alchemist as it was, and he was a sweet enough kid for Hyde to know he wouldn't try anything. Ito, maybe? Griffin? No, they'd go off every now and then, but they wouldn't cause Jekyll this much panic. So who...?

Hyde ran up the stairs, which were getting pretty slippery and hard to walk on with the rising substance. If he could get to the top before Jekyll had a complete mental breakdown, he could possibly salvage whatever sanity the good doctor was going to lose. If one of the damn lodgers was messing with him, Hyde would make damn sure that they'd pay once he got his turn-

"So, seeing as we've known each other for years, I think we should be getting a little more... familiar."

Hyde froze at the top of the stairs. That was... that was Lanyon's voice.

And he was kissing Jekyll.

Hyde's mind started racing when Jekyll pushed the other doctor away, panic clearly settling into his counterpart's already distressed features. Whatever that had been, it did not look in any way, shape, or form to be consensual. Robert seemed to snap out of whatever mood he was in, and quickly left the room.

Hyde's heart grew tight and strained, as though someone were squeezing it from the inside. His hand was clenched into a fist so hard that he could feel blood in his palm. Everything else seemed to fade from his perception, anger filling his mind like uncontrollable static that clawed at the edges of his already questionable sanity. It was taking everything in Hyde to not wrestle control from Jekyll and bash the man's pretty little face in. How could Lanyon do such a thing to the man he'd known since college? Jekyll was giving up his entire life for the Society, he was already in such a bad state as it was, and Lanyon just waltzes in with his stupid pretty face and shatters another part of Henry's already frail psyche.

He looked through the mirror, ready to bust it open and take control, when he finally noticed Jekyll curled up into a ball beside his desk, tears streaming down his cheeks as he desperately gasped for breath through his mouth.

Bloody hell, Henry was having a panic attack.

Hyde willed the sudden anger to dissipate; Henry was more important right now than his own feelings. Hyde could not let- no, _refused_ to let Henry suffer any more than he had to right now. He wouldn't let this panic go on just when Henry seemed to be getting better. No, not now. And never again. Not as long as he could help it.

Hyde took a deep, steadying breath, and, in as calm and quiet of a voice he could muster, called out, "Jekyll?"

His counterpart's eyes darted around the room before their eyes finally locked. Hyde had to will himself to not choke at the sight he saw. Henry's eyes were as bloodshot as the day Hyde had caught him with the pocket knife. Where there was once dull numbness and lifelessness, there was confused suffering and anguish. Jekyll swallowed twice before responding softly:

"Edward?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is REALLY SHORT (it's under 1k words, jeez, i don't usually write this little) but I wanted to get out some emotional filler before getting to the good plot stuffs.
> 
> don't worry lanyon's not actually gonna be this antagonistic throughout the story, i promise you this


End file.
